gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ladies' Night
|location = Tony's Apartment, Little Italy |target = Follow Packie McReary |fail = Wasted Busted Tony dies Packie dies Packie gets away Packie spooked Maverick destroyed |reward = None |unlocks = Ladies Half Price |unlockedby = Not So Fast |todo = Go and get the chopper. The suspected kidnapper is near Meadows Park. Follow the kidnapper to where Gracie is. Now take the chopper back to the helipad. }} Ladies' Night is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony, given by Gay Tony to Luis Fernando Lopez. Description You meet Gay Tony who tells you that Gracie has been kidnapped by some Irish goons and some guy who came to look at her pink Feltzer. Her father believes that Gay Tony is to blame for this so Tony insists that they go look for her. After the cutscene ends, go to the Helipad and use the Ancelotti's helicopter to look for her. Gay Tony tells the location of the last known location of the kidnapper and you have to follow him to her location. You find out where she is kept and Gay Tony texts her location to Don Ancelotti, who sends out thugs to get her back at the start of She's a Keeper. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and get the chopper *The suspected kidnapper is near Meadows Park *Follow the kidnapper to where Gracie is *Now take the chopper back to the helipad '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in under 8:50 Have 0% helicopter damage Stay close to Patrick's Comet Stay low, but at a reasonable altitude above Patrick's Comet Walkthrough Get to the Alderney side Booth Tunnel Helipad to get to Meadows Park. You'll see the kidnapper getting in a red Comet. Follow him to Gracie's location, and keep a low altitude. The kidnapper will go to Charge Island, driving to Algonquin and circling Middle Park, then he will put down the pedal on Columbus Avenue to the skyscrapers of Star Junction making it quite difficult to have a low altitude. He'll then go through the Booth Tunnel, He has two exits, so go back to the Helipad where you picked up the chopper. In Alderney, the kidnapper will stop in a large car park, forcing you to stop and wait. He will then go to the safehouse where Gracie is. While Tony is texting Gracie's father, get back to the Helipad. Video Walkthrough Trivia *The mission name is most likely a reference to the Kool & the Gang song of the same name, although it could be coincidental. *There is a typo in the subtitles when you are going back to the helipad. Luis will say "a fucking shame", while the subtitles read "fucking a shame". * Before coming straight to Gracie, Packie stops in the parking lot in Westdyke. He was likely leaving a bomb for Niko in the garage, because it is one of the various locations he will leave one once his friendship bonus is unlocked. * When Luis gets to the Ancelotti helicopter, Tony tells him that Packie's house is in Cerveza Heights, but the on-screen directions tell you to go to Meadows Park which is where his house actually is. * This mission is evidently linked to the GTA IV mission She's a Keeper, this explains how the Ancelotti goons found Gracie's hideout, forcing Niko Bellic to escort her to a different hideout. * After this mission, Rocco Pelosi will call Luis, telling him that he is keeping an eye on Luis, and to keep Tony under control, which Luis refuses. * During the mission, Packie drives a red Comet which he likely bought with the money he stole during Three Leaf Clover. This car is not seen in the original game, however. * Packie drives in a very odd manner; he never used the shortest route to his destination. It's possible that he was simply testing out his brand new car. It's also possible that Rockstar thought this mission would be boring if he drove straight to his destination. Most likely, however, is that Packie drove this route in order to make sure he wasn't being followed. * In the opening cutscene, Tony fails to commit suicide because he forgets to switch off the safety catch on his gun. Erroneously, the pistol he uses is a Glock, which does not have a safety catch. * Packie's Comet is unique. The player has to abandon the Maverick and kill Tony, then he has to push the Comet to a parking place with another car and take a drive around the neighbourhood in order to get it. * If Niko goes Drinking with Packie after the events of Three Leaf Clover, he might comment on a chopper following him. This is likely a foreshadow of this mission. * Despite the title, this mission can be done at any time during the day. Navigation es:Ladies' Night ru:Ladies' Night Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions